ER: Leaves in the Wind
by Sportsgirl'97
Summary: It has been 20 years since Luka's life had changed forever. Now, 20 years on he comes across a message from unexpected people, will make his life turn around for the better. Sorry bad summary- some words in Croatian


ER Fanfiction: Leaves in the Wind

20 years passed since the Yugoslav and Serbian military bombarded Vukovar. Some were lucky and got out before the fighting began, some managed to escape harm during the fighting, and some were brave and fought for their precious town and died whilst doing so. There were those who did not stand a chance and died standing in their own apartments.

The pitch of the air raid sirens rang in the survivors. The stench of dead bodies and dirt still charged through the nostrils of the survivors. The sight of seeing small children without limbs or without parents engulfs their vision. The memories of that 87- day battle and the war that captivated most of the 1990s will never, ever fade.

Luka stood by the Chicago river. Autumn had just hit the windy city. The trees began to lose their leaves and the chilly breeze blew down the river. It was the early hours of October 4th. Luka looked down at water, staring at his reflection. 20 years since his family was killed. 20 years he had lived without them. 20 years on, he still cherishes every lasting memory of Daniela, Marco and Jasna before the shell hit their apartment. Those sounds still emerging within his mind. Their voices still wonder around his head. He kept thinking they were still alive, laughing, talking to him when in fact there was no-one else in sight.

"Tata." A girl's voice whispered. Luka stood up abruptly. He looked around but there was nobody near him. "Tata." The voice said again. Luka thought it was just the voices in his head. "Tata," the voice said again. "Turn around," the voice whispered in Croatian. Luka turned around for the sake of turning around.

He found something...

Something unseen...

Something he couldn't believe...

"It's me dad," she said in a fluent English accent. Luka stood motionless; a knot began to build up in his throat. He shook his head. "No, I'm imagining things," he thought. "It's me, Dad," the girl said again. "No, it can't be," he said to himself. "Tata, ovo je ozbiljna!" she spoke in an aggressive yet somehow, sweet tone. Luka's heartbeat began to race. This is serious is what his daughter, Jasna, always used to say to him when she was little and needed his help. "Jasna?" he choked out. "It's me," she replied, looking like what she would if she was still alive. "Moja mala Jasna?" he managed to say. Jasna nodded. "Ja sam," she sighed. "Zao mi je," Luka said, trying not to break down as tears filled his eyes. "To je ok," she replied smiling. "Ja ne bi ostavila. Oprosti me," he cried. "Tata, smiri se. You did nothing wrong. It was just bad luck," she smiled. Luka looked up at her. "Ne. I should have stayed. I could have saved you, your ma and Marco," he explained. "Tata, slusaj. You did everything you could. Don't let us stop you from living your life," she said. "But you are my life!" he sobbed. "No. Dad. We were your life. Look after my little brother for me and my step mum. They need you. Please," she sighed, putting her hand on Luka's shoulder.

Luka snapped his head in the direction of his shoulder. He could feel the youthful warmth of her hand. "Please tata," she begged. He put his hand on her glowing face as her luscious, brown locks swept to the side from the wind. "Moja beba," he cried as he pulled her in. "Please don't leave me," he urged. "I never left in the first place. I'll always be here," she said, placing her hand on his heart. "U svom srcu," she smiled. "Mama and Marko are over there," she said, pointing to the segregation of trees as Daniela and an older Marko walked out.

Marko was a spitting image of his dad. Luka stared at him in amazement. "Moj sine?" he cried as he hugged Marko. "Jas am tata," he smiled. Daniela stood behind him. Luka noticed. He suddenly didn't say anything and stood motionless. "Hello Luka," she smiled sweetly. "Daniela," he sobbed, running up and holding on to her for as long as he could. "Whatever, leave us out," Marko smirked. Luka turned around and ushered them together. They stood together by the river. Luka could speak no more, his emotions were too strong.

Luka, Daniela, Marko and Jasna sat on the bench by the river, watching the sun rise. "We have to go now," Jasna said. "No. You can't. You can't. Please. Don't go," he cried. They all stood up. He gave them all one last hug. "Bye, we love you," they all smiled and walked off. Luka watched as their spirits stood side by side, fading off as they walked down the path.

Luka stood with his hands in his pockets. "Moja obitelj," he whispered to himself and walked home.

He opened the front door, greeted by a chirpy Abby. "Hey. Where have you been. Are you ok?" she wondered. He nodded as he walked over to her. "I'm perfect when I'm with you," he smiled, pulling her close to him and kissing her. "Tata, tata, tata," shrilled a delighted Joe. "Ay, mala Joe. Kako si, eh?" he said happily, tickling his son and picking him up. He walked over to the window as the sun rose over the city of Chicago. Joe pointed out the window at the sky. "Jasna, Marko," he cackled. Luka looked at him. "What did you say?" "Jasna-sister, Marko- brudda," he laughed. Luka looked at him, tears began to well in his eyes. "Yes, Jasna and Marko are your brother and sister," he smiled.

Abby watched as Luka and Joe looked out the window. She instinctively glanced at the calendar and read the date. October 4th. She looked at Luka sympathetically, walking over to him. She rubbed his back and put her arm around his waist. "Jasna i Marko. Your brother and sister, Joe," he repeated, kissing Joe on the cheek.


End file.
